dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' movies can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly full-length movie. Krillin *I envy single men. Mr. Satan *What is that crazy stuff!? I didn't sign up for no killer goo patrol! Dialogue :Lord Jaguar: (about bio creations) Ha ha ha ha ha. Perfection, Dr. Collie. Very strong, very deadly. You will find my satisfaction reflected in your bank account. :Dr. Collie: Thank you. You're too generous. :Men-Men: If his brain were as big as his wallet, then we might truly have something to fear. Pity. :Lord Jaguar: Ha ha ha ha ha! Aha! Now I can expose the planet's greatest fraud. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Hercule: Listen pal, if you want me to sign an autograph, you're gonna have to come back later. I'm in the middle of very important business. :Men-Men: I assure you, I'm no fan. I've come with a formal challenge. Hmph... :Hercule: A formal challenge? Show it to my secretary, and she'll be happy to show you to the door. :Men-Men: I expected as much from the man who wet his pants at summer camp. :Hercule: What!? Who told you that!? :Men-Men: My cousin. :Hercule: But there's only one person who knows that. :Men-Men: So, you're not as dumb as you look. My cousin Jaguar and I know all about you! We've studied your methods for years. :Hercule: Jaguar and I used to train together, but the poor sap never amounted to anything. :Men-Men: I heard that you were equals. :Hercule: Maybe when we were kids. But on his twelvth birthday, he challenged me and lost, then he wisely gave up his dream to become a brilliant martial artist like me. But, I'm too busy to play with him anymore. I believe you know the way out. Good day to you. :Men-Men: There is one last thing. If you do not comply, he will make sure that you not only lose your precious championship, but he will also see to it that your secret goes public! :Hercule: I said good day to you sir! And it only happened once! :Men-Men: But that point's irrelevant. :Android 18: Be quiet, you idiots. I don't care what happened at summer camp! I am not leaving here until I have been paid. :Men-Men: If you do not accept, the press will be notified! :Hercule: Alright, alright. I'll fight Jaguar, okay!? :Men-Men: Not Jaguar. You'll be fighting his finest warriors. :Hercule: Jaguar has warriors!? Just promise me that none of them have gold spiky hair, I'm allergic to a certain hair care product. :Men-Men: You have nothing to fear. :Trunks: Sounds exciting, doesn't it, Goten? :Goten: Yeah, Trunks. What are bio warriors? :Trunks: Soldiers created with bio technology of course. :Goten: What does bio technology mean? :Trunks: Don't you ever read, Goten? Genetic engineering. It's possible to create a new life by only using a single cell. :Goten: You know everything Trunks! :Trunks: I come from a scientific family Goten, it's really no wonder where I get it. :Goten: Trunks, what does genetic engineering mean? :Trunks: Uh... :Goten: Well...? :Trunks: Genetic engineering is well...umm...ha ha ha ha ha ha...it's bio technology! Don't be so stupid Goten! :Goten: Oh. That makes sense. :Lord Jaguar: What!? Children!? :Goten: Hi. :Trunks: It's good to see you again, mister bla bla bla. :Maloja: Huh!? :Lord Jaguar: Do you know these kids? :Maloja: Y...yes. :Lord Jaguar: Grr...so these two are your disciples as well! How dare you bring in reinforcements!? Bio warriors, destroy! Make those rotten kids the first vitamins! :Goten: Did he say vitamins? :Android 18: That's victims, not vitamins. :Lord Jaguar: Attack!!! :Goten: Miss, are all bio warriors born in water? :Doctor Nan: I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that. :Trunks: Believe it or not lady, but I know all about genetic engineering. :Doctor Nan: Well, that is something. :Trunks: My mom is a real mechanical genius. :Goten: Stop right there! It was you that rescued Broly! :Maloja: You little brats. You disgraced my name as conjurer and caused me to be thrown from my village. I had no choice but to give them Broly, I haven't worked in ages. :Trunks: But Broly died that day. :Maloja: Oh, he died alright. You meddlesome brats made sure there wasn't much left of him. But the Super Saiyan has been rebuilt with the help of modern technology. I journeyed to the scene of that fateful battle. There, I found the key to my revenge. I collected Broly's essence from his dried blood, knowing that Jaguar would pay any price for this prize. One drop, that was all Jaguar's scientists needed to combine the best of their bio warriors with Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan, to create the best fighter technology can build. Aha ha ha ha ha! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Goten: But, don't you realize what will happen if Broly is set free? The whole universe is in danger. :Maloja: Heh heh heh heh. He's your problem now, losers. :Android 18: (about Bio-Broly) He's a monster. Five hundred million zeni isn't worth any of this. I have a family waiting for me. Ahhhh! (Android 18 attacks Bio-Broly only to be caught and pounded) Uhh! :Lord Jaguar: Hah! Well done! Now you see, chump! With Broly on my side, nothing will stop me from doing whatever I want! Broly, I give you your next victim! Rid this planet of its hero. Destroy Hercule! :Hercule: Well, this is it! Time out! Uh...uh...I got a stomach ache! Site Navigation Category:Quotes